The Player and Me
by Mango-lover98
Summary: What happens when Kyoko Mogami ex-fiancee of the famous musician Sho Fuwa finds herself head to head with the famous womanizing, party animal, millionaire, actor Kuon Hizuri? After being forced by her boss to help reform the players's horrid ways in exchange for a chance to open her own chain of restaurants. Will Kyoko be able to change his decrepit ways? Read and review.
1. The Runaway Groom I

_**The Runaway Groom**_

The amber and pink highlighted sky was cloaked with a picturesque sunset, the bugs stayed close to their woodland homes and there wasn't a rain cloud in sight. _It was officially the most perfect day in the history of perfect days, ever. _

Kyoko sighed a sigh of content. Her wedding day which had a rather rocky beginning, what with drunk uncles and catty bridesmaids to deal with had ended up as amazing as she had always envisioned. The only thing stopping her from jumping up in delight at the fairy tale she was seeing unfold before her very eyes was the absence of her beloved groom. That's right. Sho was nowhere to be seen. Of all the days to disappear he had chosen this one. Kyoko could feel herself start to shit her pants. _Not that she was wearing any pants but you know- if she was- well- yeah. _

Still she should have expected as much from her fiancé, after all he was never the most reliable of men. Kyoko and Sho were childhood friends and had grown up together in Kyoto. Kyoko's own mother and father had died early and had left her to the Fuwa's who adopted the little girl with open arms. Kyoko had loved Sho since they were young, and had harboured what she thought at the time as an unrequited love.

They had been best friends till the age of 14, when suddenly Sho decided he wanted to run away from menial life at home to pursue a career in the music industry, leaving poor Kyoko alone at both home and school. Enter Kanae, the new misanthropic transfer student to Kyoko's form class and you get instant friendship. Kanae actress extraordinaire helped heal Kyoko's heartbroken heart with her companionship, in the process becoming Kyoko's best friend.

While at the same time, Sho became increasingly more famous and successful in the entertainment industry as a popular idol, Kyoko marginally less heartbroken and depressed learned the tricks of the trade for running Sho's families chain of Ryokan's until the tender age of 18. When Sho decided to re-enter into the picture and suddenly propose to Kyoko proclaiming his undying love. Kyoko overtaken by her old love had said yes in an instant and 1 month later they had happily set a wedding date.

Kyoko thought over these facts in consternation, while she most definitely loved Sho. She sometimes sensed that he in fact did not. Sho was the image of someone in love in front of other people but when he was around just Kyoko he could sometimes become unbearably cold. The quick proposal and wedding preparation had distracted Kyoko from thinking about their unsteady relationship too much, as she chalked up any strange behaviour to the stress of planning up a big wedding. But Kyoko was finally forced to face the reality of the situation that Sho may have just up and left. He could have ditched her at the aisle! _My god, the sad thing is that I'm not even surprised. A part of me has been expecting this happening._ Kyoko Lamented in misery.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. YOU LOOK SOOOOOO STUNNING." Her lovely mother in law and adoptee mother, Yumiko Fuwa gushed as she entered the bridesmaid's tent and took in the length of her daughter in law's frame.

"Doesn't she just?" Kanae her friend of many years smirked slightly arrogantly, "I've been doing her makeup since the crack of dawn." She boasted proudly.

"Yeah we get it bitch, you've managed to turn this repulsive, decrepit hag into a princess. No need to boast. Besides you don't look too shabby yourself" Kyoko sighed, tired of having people poke her in the face with makeup brushes.

"Hey lay it don't spray it," Kanae snapped back smugly, touching her beautiful silky straight hair, which was cascading down the front of her yellow coloured bridesmaids dress.

"No, really Kanae. The wedding dress looks like it was made just for her." Yumiko Fuwa smiled sweetly as she ignored the girls bitching.

"It is very nice," Kyoko admitted as she took in her reflection in the giant mirror on the wall.

She had never been a particularly conceited person and tended to only use makeup on special occasions but even she had to concede she looked absolutely ravishing. The floor length A-line, ivory white dress managed to bring out her lovely pale complexion and turn it from something almost fragile to something positively glowing. The intricate silver patterning sewed down the bodice and near the edge of the airy lace of her skirt gave her appearance a striking touch. She fingered a lock of her midnight blue hair, which was let out in loose curls that were styled so they splayed elegantly down her spine contrasting vividly with her complexion.

The finishing touch was the slight touches of makeup which helped bring out her auburn eyes and the cherry red lipstick which made her lips look extremely kissable. "Hmmm…" She sighed in self-satisfaction and had to stop herself from doing a pirouette.

"So, do you girls know where Sho ran off to?" Yumiko Fuwa casually asked, "I haven't been able to find him anywhere, the silly boy is probably off somewhere penning down a song, you know how he gets when he's nervous."

Kyoko broke out of her wedding inspired comatose state and looked shakily at Kanae.

"Umm, well he was here this morning for the photos, but I haven't seen him since," Kyoko laughed nervously as if her nervous system wasn't internally decomposing at Sho's ill-timed disappearing act.

"Well I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later," Kanae hissed threateningly while grinding her teeth, no doubt planning to beat the shit out of the guy once the wedding was over for causing her best friend to worry.

"Well I'm sure you're right dear. Sho always did have a tendency to get…sidetracked." Sho's mother stared into the distance with glassy eyes, evidently ignoring her daughter in law's friend's psychotic muttering.

The sound of the tent flap opening to made all the women turn around. They all stared at the pretty teenage girl who entered hesitantly. She looked up and gasped in awe.

"Wow…Kyoko. You look amazing." Maria Takarada the Fuwa family's friend's daughter managed to exclaim.

"Thankyou Maria, you didn't come alone did you? I haven't seen your grandfather all day." Kyoko asked as she fingered the lace on her dress insecurely.

"No, I came with grandpa's friend Yashiro," Maria replied sweetly," Listen Chiori told me to tell you that the priest has arrived and all the guests have arrived. So they're just waiting for you and Sho-san to come down to the church if you're ready."

"Oh, ha-ha that Chiori. Always worrying unnecessarily isn't she? I told her to take a holiday already, I mean the Ryokan isn't even open until next week. Ha-ha. Of course we're ready…Why don't you and Yumiko-san just go and tell everyone we're coming. While me and Kanae errr…find our flowers and go tell Sho. You don't need to trouble yourself finding him, he… went for uhhh… a…he went to the toilet! Yeah, that's exactly where he went. So why don't you guys go ahead and do that. And. We'll. Just. Finish. Up. "Kyoko shrilled out awkwardly as she tried to usher them out gracefully, but due to the added resistance of both parties, she ended up having to push them out by sheer force.

"Wait Kyo-!" Maria protested before the tent flap was shut in her face.

"WHEW." Kyoko moaned.

"That was subtle. I'm sure they won't suspect a thing." Kanae said sarcastically.

"You shut up. Kanae what do we do?" Kyoko groaned pathetically. "Do you think he just left? I mean it's his wedding, he can't just leave! Maybe he really did need to go to the toilet? I mean those pastries last night at the wedding rehearsal were stale. Maybe he got food poisoning!" Kyoko exclaimed hopefully.

"Wow. I think you are probably the first bride in history to be happy about her groom getting food poisoning. Sorry Kyoko, but in the toilet for 10 hours is pushing it a bit don't you think?" Kanae replied.

"Shit, you're right. Well what should we do Kanae? You heard Maria. They're all here! I know this day was too good to be true. Now, I'm going to be the pitiful girl who got stood up at the altar. I won't ever be referred to as Kyoko again! Just as the poor-girl-who-got-stood-up-at-the-altar." Kyoko squeaked out in dread, walking in fast paced circles before running into a couch and stubbing her toe and collapsing onto said couch in pain. "Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I DOOOO?"

"Calm down crazy." Kanae said in her best soothing voice. "Our best bet right now is checking his tent. We've probably just been conveniently missing Sho each time we went looking for him and he's in fact been here the entire time. "

Kyoko looked up teary eyed. "Yes, you're surely right. We've probably been freaking out about nothing at all." Kyoko climbed out of the self-imposed nest she had made out of her wedding gown and the couch and got up full of enthusiasm. "Let's go Kanae, time to recheck his tent. "

"Make sure you don't trip." Kanae grinned, as Kyoko gripped her hand in a death like grip and led her out of the tent to find the missing groom at an alarmingly fast pace…

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

___Hello reader, yes the title is a spoof of the prince and me the movie. It doesn't have anything to do with the movie, but I thought it sounded funny. Funny but stupid._ Please don't hate me for not finishing the other story I started. I will finish it eventually. One day... maybe. Since I just got on holidays I thought that I'd finally write an entire fan fiction for Skip Beat. I promise I'll finish this one. I've even gotten chapter 2 and three planned out. OMG I know, pre- planning how organised! If anyone wants to be my beta reader just inbox me, cause my grammar is shitty and my sentence structure can be really awkward. Don't worry I know. Sorry if the characters seem sort of OC I've been reading a lot of chick lit with snarky characters lately and it might reflect in the dialogue a tad. Anyway thanks for reading and please review and favourite if you enjoy!


	2. The eight fortune of the world

Sho groaned. It had finally come, the day he had been increasingly dreading more and more each day. His wedding day was today. He had been woken up by his best man Kitijima at a time which seemed ridiculously early for the lethargic musician who regularly slept in till mid-afternoon.

And had been forced to partake in 'wedding photos', he could only cringe at the 2 hours the photographer took telling Sho to adorn a more joyful expression. How could he look happy when all he wanted was to crawl back into bed? He had spent the rest of the day trying his best to avoid meeting anyone from the wedding party especially Kyoko and Kanae, who seemed to be tearing down a war path in finding him.

He had been circling around the wedding grounds hiding behind trees, trying to remind himself why he so readily agreed to marry Kyoko in the first place. You see Sho had been happily living it up as a new entertainment idol all thoughts of his home forgotten, when he had received a call from his parents on the eve of his birthday.

_"Sho, is that you?" His mother's voice whispered through the phone. _

_Sho looked down at the phone in confusion. He had thought that his parents had denounced him as their son, once he ran away. What could the old hag want? He thought worriedly. _

_"Yes, that's me. Listen if you think I'm coming back to Kyoto after you moan and complain, I'm not." Sho finished in a huff. _

_"Shut up. Now listen to what I have to say." His mother sharply retorted in a tone he had never heard before._

_He gulped deeply like a child before a verbal beating, "Ok, what is it?" He waited for her to respond. She cleared her throat and started talking. _

_"Sho, you have to come back to Kyoto. And before you start with your stupid entertainment idol talk, listen carefully to the reason." She snarled down the phone, sensing his oncoming protests. "You see, both you and Kyoko are about to turn 18. And you must marry Kyoko before she turns 18. So come back." She finished abruptly._

_"WHAT? That explains absolutely nothing? Why would I ever marry that boring girl? She's part of the reason I decided to leave Kyoto for good. Have you gone mad mother?" Sho's eyes bulged in shock as he started sputtering out excuse after excuse. _

_Sho's mother sighed, "Now really Sho that isn't the way to talk about your future wife is it? Kyoko's a sweet girl…stupid but sweet. Anyway, if you would shut up and let me finish then I could make you see that this marriage will be advantageous to all parties involved." Yumiko Fuwa snapped back. _

_Sho sensed his mother becoming more and more serious, "All right finish, but there's no way I will actually marry Kyoko you realise. She's totally not my type. My type is someone more…sexy." _

_"…Right. It doesn't matter Sho-chan, you will not be required to spend much time with Kyoko. All you need to do is marry her before she turns 18 and stay married till she's of age. You see dear Sho-Chan, Kyoko's mother Mogami Saena was not a very pleasant woman. She used to work as an escort of high profile CEO's when she was younger, and she had born Kyoko out of one of these very affairs. The CEO she had the affair with had a wife and so disowned both Kyoko and Saena when he found out about the pregnancy. But the man named Kiseki Yamazaki shortly after found out that his wife was infertile and divorced her. Meaning Kyoko was his only remaining blood relative, so he signed his will under Kyoko's name and gave her his entire fortune if he was ever to die. I think you can see where I'm going with this Sho." _

_Yumiko Fuwa drawled on, "Coincidentally not even 1 month after signing the will under Kyoko's name he met a rather untimely fate. Died when someone cut the breaks to his car. The poor bastard." Yumiko chuckled, fingering a piece of food stuck between her teeth. _

_"So, what? Even if I marry Kyoko the property will still be hers." Sho continued more and more confused. "I mean the will was signed under her name, not her husbands."_

_"Ah, Sho that is where you are wrong. You see when Mogami Saena found out about the will, she decided to use some contacts of hers from her old escorting days to change the will a little in return for us taking in little Kyoko." Yumiko grinned, a slightly mad expression flittering across her features. _

_"Ok. So what did she change the will to?" Sho asked uncertainly, not sure what his mother was trying to insinuate.  
"Well…after discussing the terms and condition of Kyoko moving in with us. Saena changed the will so that instead of just Kyoko receiving the property, if she had married before the age of 18 her husband and his family would be able to take hold of the property rights of the Yamazaki Empire. In her stead. And if she had not married she would take hold of the entire Yamazaki Empire when she turned 19 years old." Yumiko voice reached a high shrill as if she was ecstatic. _

_"I don't understand… why would Kyoko even agree to being married before 18 if it meant her property rights were getting stolen?" Sho asked, completely confused. _

_"You silly, silly boy. You always were depressingly dim-witted. Kyoko obviously doesn't know. And why would we even tell her? The property is basically ours anyway; I mean we were forced to raise the brat since she was 6 years old. This is rightfully our reward." Yumiko enthused down the phone line. _

_"Right. Well mother nice talking with you, but in case you have forgotten I'm already rich. I'm a popular idol. I have plenty of money. Why would I marry Kyoko for some?" Sho retaliated, sick of his mother's selfish tricks. _

_"Oh my dear boy, I think you are underestimating the sheer amount of money the Yamazaki empire is worth. It is much more than what a mere entertainer can hope to earn in their entire lifetime." _

_"Yeah try me? How much is it worth? A million? Ten million? What a hundred million?" Sho rolled his eyes._

_"No, far, far more. Her father Kiseki Yamazaki was the eight richest man in the entire world. And the richest man in Asia by far. The entire empire is worth roughly 33 billion dollars." His mother finished impressively._

_Sho's heart lurched in his chest, wh-what? Bloody hell. 33 Billion dollars?" Sho couldn't help it, he was completely gobsmacked. The very thought of him possibly owning that much money made him feel slightly sick and mostly excited._

_"Yes...33 Billion dollars. Now, do you see why it is so important for you to quickly return to Kyoto and marry Kyoko don't you?" His mother reverted back into her usual sweet but proper lady self._

_"Wow. I don't know what to say. All that money? Ours?" Sho managed to gasp._

_"Yes sweetie. And all you have to do is sign a marriage certificate and put up with Kyoko for 2 months." His mother cooed._

_Even if Sho did not want to admit he could see the logic behind marrying Kyoko. There was no way he would ever be able to earn that much money even if he became the most popular entertainer in all of Japan. I mean it's not like he had to stay married to her. He could divorce her in 2 months and still be 33 billion dollars richer. "Alright, I agree. I'll marry her." Sho conceded, ignoring the slight tinges of guilt he felt for the oblivious Kyoko._

_"Fantastic. Your father has sent you a plane ticket, I have the ring prepared and all you have to do is come to Kyoto and propose." Yumiko Fuwa smiled, her plan was coming together well._

_"Wait up, how do you even know Kyoko will agree to marry me? I mean I know she used to be obsessed with me, but I haven't seen her for 4 years." Sho tried a last attempt at appeasing his roaring conscious. _

_"Don't worry about that Sho…Kyoko has been…waiting for you this entire time." Yumiko smirked. She had no doubt that Kyoko would easily fall for the proposal as she had pinned Sho as her personal prince charming for many years. _

_"Ok, I'm on my way." Sho said as he hung up the phone, "This better work." He huffed._

Sho broke out of his reverie about the past when he heard a noise come from the front of his tent.

"Sho-Chan? Are you there?" A high pitched voice travelled through the tent as the tent flaps lifted and revealed none other than Mimori Nanokura…


End file.
